Dying Too Young
by kaykuls24
Summary: What will a mother do to save her son? The answer for Sookie Stackhouse is ANYTHING! If that includes reaching out to the anonymous sperm donor to see if he could be a bone marrow match, then so be it. What will Eric think when a mistake he thought he left long ago in his past comes back to complicate his life? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am soooo terrible I have complete writers block for my other two stories, but this thing has been rattling around in my brain for far too long. It will be a shorty. I am still planning on finishing the others, maybe writing this will quick start my mojo again :/**

**FYI I have done no research on this topic. I do not know if this ever happens. I am just making it up as I go along.**

**I don't own any of it ;)**

**EPOV**

I feel a buzzing coming from my pocket waking me up out of the daze I have been lulled into by the most boring meeting in the history of the world. We are apparently changing our billing forms and procedures. Which doesn't effect me directly because it is my personal assistant who is in charge of filing the billing stuff anyways. Why my fellow partners thought everyone need to attend today is beyond me. The phone call is actually a welcomed distraction as I am able to excuse myself to take the call in the hallway.

I glance at the unknown number with a Baton Rouge area code and figure what the hell, it can't be any worse than the meeting right.

"Northman" I issue my standard greeting.

"Mr Northman? Mr Eric Northman?" comes a woman's voice on the line. She sounds way too professional, so I know it is no one I know.

"Speaking."

"Hi Mr Northman, my name is Paula White, I am calling from the Baton Rouge fertility clinic..."

"Sorry I don't give donations over the phone." I hit end call on my cell phone. I can't stand telemarketers and won't give them a second more than I have to. It is strange that a fertility clinic would be doing any telemarketing but whatever. I start to chuckle thinking of the inadvertent double entendre I had just used involving donations to a fertility clinic.

While checking my email (trying to delay going back into the meeting at all costs) my phone starts buzzing again with the same number. Against my better judgement I hit answer.

"Look it's not that I don't admire your persistence, but I really don't give money over the phone to anyone, for any reason." I state flatly before the person on the other line can get going on their pitch.

"Mr Northman, I can assure you we are in no way shape or form asking for money from you. I am calling about a transaction you made with us about twelve years ago." Oh shit I had completely forgotten about that little act of stupidity on my part, and it looked like I was about to pay for that mistake now.

"What could you possible be contacting me for now?" My mind is reeling over the possible implications of this call.

"Mr Northman the mother of the child in question has asked to be put in touch with you..."

"Fuck that." I interrupt her but really what the fuck. It was a sperm bank donation there wasn't supposed to be any future contact. I bet that the dad either left or died and this mom is looking for someone to be her new sugar daddy, why not try and hit up the bio dad of your test tube baby. I am a lawyer I see this shit all of the time, everybody trying to find a way to get their hooks into someone that will pay their way for them without them doing a goddamn thing to deserve it. "I will not be paying a cent to that woman. This was supposed to be a anonymous transaction. If you assist this woman at all I will sue the clinic for every thing they have." I have to stand firm on this.

"The mother is not looking for compensation..."

"Then why the fuck is she trying to contact me." I interrupt again.

"Mr Northman if you would allow me to finish you would know." She sounds exacerbated with me.

"Fine please continue." I say mockingly. The sooner I can figure out their angle the sooner I can shut it down.

"Your sample was used 8 years ago resulted in a successful impregnation and birth."

"Bully for them, what does this have to do with me?"

"Three months ago the child that was a result of this pregnancy was diagnosed with leukemia..."

"Well that's not my fault, no one in my family has had leukemia. Are they trying to get money for their hospital bills?" I am thrown for a loop as to the nature of this call. I never even truly considered that a kid could have resulted from that shit (deep denial I know) and now this kid that has my DNA is sick. The defensive shit that is coming out of my mouth is not at all what I want to say. I want to ask if the kid is going to be alright, but I just can't form the words. God I am such an asshole.

"No one is trying to assign blame here. The hospital bills are all taken care of by the family. The child's doctors think a bone marrow transplant is the best course of action, but there have been no matches in the registry or from the known blood relatives. The family is hoping that you would be willing to be tested to see if you are a match. You indicated on your paperwork from the time of your donation that you were willing to be contacted in case of a medical emergency such as this one. We have not released your personal information to the family and won't unless it is your desire to help. Even then we need not release your information, we can act as a middleman to set up your appointments to see if your are a match, and even for the extraction of the marrow."

A match, I could be a match because the kid has my DNA. This is too much I need to get off this phone and go freak out in the privacy of my own office, in this hallway I am too exposed.

"I'll...I'll call you back when I decide." I stutter and once more end the call abruptly.

SPOV

I am so angry right now I swear I could spit fire. My beautiful, perfect, sweet, baby boy is sick and might die, and these assholes are giving me the run around. I have been trying to get them to contact the biological father for a month and a half now, and every time they put me off with so called regulation and rights of anonymity. Like I give a fuck about that when my baby could die. Finally I got the paperwork from the doctor to the lawyer and he did his paperwork stating that it is unlawful from them to refuse to contact the biological father if the father had indicated that he would be willing to be contacted in situations such as these. I think they just hoped I would go away. But that would be like giving up on my baby, something I will NEVER do.

Finally Ms White makes her way back out to me. She hadn't let me sit in while she was contacting the bio dad, so I had been nervously twiddling my thumbs out in the waiting room. I had taken the whole day off to come to Baton Rouge knowing if I had tried to call them with this I would just be given the run around again.

"So?" I looked up at her hopefully.

She shifted her eyes to the other people in the waiting room, obviously she did not want to do this out here. Not that I blame her I had been pretty hostile to her earlier, but I had to be in order to get her to do what she should have done more than a month ago.

"Ms Stackhouse, why don't you follow me to my office." She said in the same condescending tone she had been using with me for the last month and a half. It made me just want to punch her in the face.

Once we were settled in her office I stared at her, hoping she would tell me he agreed

to get tested and that everything was going to be alright from here on out. I knew she couldn't promise me that, even if he agreed to get tested there was no guarantee that he would be a match, or that a match would be a cure. But all I desperately wanted was for Aidan to be well, and in my mind it all seemed to hinge on his bio dad getting tested.

"He hasn't agreed to get tested." She stated flatly as if she wasn't tearing my world apart with that one little sentence. All the anger I had for the whole situation came bubbling to the surface at this cunt in front of me and her nonchalance.

"Because I am sure that you tried so hard to convince him." I snarked at her.

"Ms Stackhouse I am not the bad guy here. I am sorry for what your family is going through but it is not my fault."

"Only you don't seem to care, and then you talk to this guy behind closed doors and he refuses to help. Even though most people would do this kind of thing for a stranger if they knew there was a need, and this guy won't even do it for his son. I find that highly suspect."

"He didn't say no," she starts, "just that he would get back to us when he decides. But I have to tell you he wasn't at all pleased about getting contacted. Most of our donors wouldn't be, that is why we resisted contacting him at first. They have rights to their privacy too. You wouldn't be happy if he contacted you out of the blue to see his son I am sure."

"If it could save his life or the life of one of his children I would have accepted it." In a heart beat. No questions asked, which makes me wonder about Aidan's bio dad, it's a good thing being an asshole is not an inheritable trait. Like I said my son is perfect.

"So we will let you know if he agrees to get tested." She is clearly trying to get rid of me.

"I think I would like you to let my lawyer or Aidan's doctor contact him. I don't trust that you properly conveyed the severity of the situation. In fact I am not sure if I trust that you contacted him at all."

"Ms Stackhouse that is not the way that we do things around here..." Her phone rings and she jumps on the chance to get out of this conversation by answering it. She tries to indicate with her hand that I should leave, but if she thinks that she is getting rid of me that easily then she has another thing coming. My butt stays firmly in place.

"Paula White speaking." She says while glaring at me for not leaving.

"Paula this is Eric Northman, I just wanted to call you back and tell you I am willing to get tested to see if I am a match but I have a request to make of the family first."

Albeit faintly I can actually hear what the deep voice on the other line is saying and I am positive that this is Aidan's bio dad. Eric Northman, even if Paula screws this up I have something to go on to try and find him myself, but it is sounding like he is agreeable after all.

I take the pad of paper off of Paula's desk and write in all caps: ANYTHING! letting her know that I would agree to anything to make this happen.

Paula scowled at me then said to him, "the family is very eager to get this done, I am sure that they would be willing to grant any request within reason."

"I would like to meet the kid." He said, his voice getting quieter, I almost couldn't hear him.

"Sir, that is not how these things work." Fuck that. If that was all it would take I would pay to put him on the next flight out here.

"I know it's probably not," he let out a long sigh. This must be a lot for him to be absorbing right now. "Look, I really don't see myself as the married with kids type of person, so honestly this maybe the only time I have a...a...progeny?...and if they are that sick, they may not even be around...well you get what I am trying to say here. This may be it. I just want to meet them. I am willing to go along with whatever story the parents want to tell the kid. Long lost cousin...friend from high school...old family friend. They don't have to tell them I am their father...or biological father I guess I should say. Just ask the parents please. I have a sister too that I am sure would be willing to get tested. If neither of us match I'll work on getting more from the family tree, but no one knows about the...donation?...I made so it would be weird to ask them to get tested. I mean I will if it comes to that but I think me and my sister first, then go from there."

God I am so relieved that he is willing, there are tears streaming down my face. And his sister too, that can only increase the odds. I scribble on the pad: DO IT! tell him I will pay for him and his sister to fly out as soon as they can.

"Well Mr. Northman, like I said that is not normally how these things go, but the family is very anxious to get the ball rolling with this, as I am sure you can appreciate. They are willing to fly you, and maybe your sister as well out at your earliest convenience."

"Well I probably could make a quick trip this weekend, I am not sure about my sister, but I also don't know that she will be interested in meeting the kid. I can get myself there, I just need to know where there is."

"The family is currently living in Shreveport, LA."

"Huh, small world. Well that makes things significantly easier, that's where I am living too. Well why don't you pass along my number and we can arrange a dinner or something this week."

"Will do, and I am sure you will be hearing from the family shortly. Take care Mr Northman."

"Thanks, you too Ms White." And they hang up.

Paula turns to me. "There, as you can see I have contacted the biological father. The clinic has therefore fulfilled it's legal responsibility to you. Now I will have to ask you to leave." She says handing me a slip of paper with the name and phone number of Aidan's father.

"Yes well this would have been better a month ago, but at least I have it now. Thank you for finally doing the right thing even if you had to be backed into the corner in order to do it." I yank the paper out of her hand and leave in a manner my grandmother would to referred to as a 'high dudgeon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV**

As soon as I was in the car I was taking out my phone and calling Aidan's father. I was too excited to be nervous, although at any other time the thought of taking to the man that was father to my child would have terrified me.

He answered on the third ring, his deep voice made me smile. My son would probably have a deep voice like that when he is older. I had to keep thinking positive thoughts like that since the alternative to him growing older was unfathomable to me.

"Northman." Was his simple greeting.

"Hi Mr Northman. I am Sookie Stackhouse, I am Aidan's mom, the little boy that needs your help." God this was awkward, I didn't know what to call Aidan to him. Technically he was Aidan's father, but at the same time he wasn't. There was no play book as to how this was supposed to go.

"Oh yes, Ms Stackhouse, I just got off the phone with Ms White. I was sorry to hear about your boy. I am definitely willing to get tested to see if I am a bone marrow match, I mentioned to Ms White that I am sure my sister would be willing to get tested as well. I would rather not tell my extended family if it can be helped. Selling my sperm to a sperm bank for some quick cash when I was 21 was not my proudest moment if you can understand that. But really the boy's life is more important than my dignity, and if it comes down to that I'll try and recruit as many Northman's and friends as I can for the cause. Did Ms White tell you that I would really like to meet the boy?"

"Yes, and it would probably be good for him too. He knows about you...well not you specifically, more like he knows how he came into this world. He knows that we were trying to get a hold of you for a possible match for him. He's very curious about you too so I am actually glad you two can meet. This way he will get to see you, and have that added benefit of knowing you cared enough to try and help him in his time of need. God I am rambling now, but I am just so relieved. I don't think I can convey how grateful I am to you for agreeing to do this; to get tested, and even meeting with him will be amazing for him. While you may be embarrassed about selling your sperm, I assure you I will be forever grateful that you made that decision since it brought me my little angel." I am literally weeping by the end of this little speech. God what this guy must think of me. But I can't help it. I have been trying to hold it together during this whole ordeal, trying to be strong for Aidan, now that I feel like we have gotten our first big break it's like the flood gates have been released.

**EPOV**

"Dude Eric are you ok?" My personal assistant Bobby's question pulls me out of my musings. Honestly I haven't been too focused today.

"Yeah, where were we?" As I try to figure out what we were going over before I drifted off.

"No, seriously are you all good? I mean you get a phone call in the middle of the meeting yesterday and take off without telling anyone where you were going, not to mention leaving two clients high and dry. Now you are all spacy and shit and you want me to schedule a doctors appointment." He leans in and lowers his voice even though we are the only ones in my office. "Is everything copasetic, you know, down there…" He trails off giving a pointed look to my crotch.

God help me I break out laughing at the concerned look on Bobby's face.

"It's not that kind of doctor's appointment dumbass, but it's good to know you are so concerned about the health of my cock. I didn't know you cared, it's touching really." Bobby's face relaxes and he laughs with me a second more before declaring me an asshole.

I really lucked out with Bobby. Honestly the biggest thing I was looking for in an assistant (besides general competency) when I hired the schmuck was that he was a straight male. I work in a law firm, even the mail room people were litigiously inclined. The last thing that I needed was to get sued for sexual harassment. Nor did I need the temptation of a hot assistant and a moment of weakness to create some sort of incredibly uncomfortable office romance situation. But in addition to being someone no amount of alcohol could induce me to sleep with, he also had a great sense of humor. Over the last three years we had developed a rapport and dropped the stuffy boss/subordinated inflections to our speech when we are alone.

"So what is up then, if not some old girlfriend calling to tell you most likely have AIDs or some shit?" He presses.

I think about whether or not to tell Bobby what is going on. I was telling Sookie the truth about being embarrassed about selling my sperm 12 years ago. But keeping this from Bobby doesn't seem feasible. He is the keeper of my calendar, I could probably sneak it around him, but it would be way more work than it was worth.

"You really want to know?" He gives me an unsure nod, like his is scared as to it could be. "Well young grasshopper gather around while I tell you a tale." He rolls his eyes at me but I continue on. "You see, as shocking as it may seem to you, I was not always the paragon of virtue that you see sitting before you at this moment." He openly guffaws at the idea of me being virtuous. "I know it is hard to believe I would have any smudge on my spotless character, but I tell you it is the truth. See I was young and in need of a quick source of money…" Here he interrupts me.

"Oh God _please_ tell me you whored yourself out?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my body cannot be bought at any price. Really your begging has become desperate…No I did not turn to the oldest profession, but I did sell myself in a manner of speaking…so in order to obtain the funds I needed I put in a deposit at the local sperm bank…The phone call that interrupted the most boring meeting in the history of mankind was to inform me that a kid created with my sperm has leukemia, and the parents were asking me to get tested to see if I am a bone marrow match for the little boy." I had tried to keep the whole conversation light but there was no masking the gravity of the last sentence.

"Shit man, I'm sorry." Bobby's voice matching my more serious one.

"Yeah, so that is doctor's appointment I need you to schedule. I'll forward you the info Sookie, the kid's mother, sent me so I can get tested. Please schedule it for as soon as possible. Also I am having dinner with the family tomorrow night at 6:30 so add that to my schedule. Also if you can research and pick up a toy appropriate for an 8 year old boy that is mainly bed bound, I would like to bring him something tomorrow."

"Does he have an iPad or Kindle Fire? That would probably be the best thing because it can be loaded with movies, games, and books."

"Hmmm, not sure. Get one or the other and a gift card for it, but buy it from Best Buy or Target so that he can get what ever he wants if he has to return it. And a case that is easy to prop it up on a bedside table…Maybe some of those fancy earphones from Dr Dre, that's what the kids are into these days right?"

"No clue man, but I don't think you can go wrong with something like that. Kind of a big present though."

"Yeah well I kind of bullied the boy's parents into letting me meet him, I am not sure if it is a one time thing so I want him to remember the gesture even if it is a little over the top." I can't help the sadness out of my voice at the prospect. I am not sure why it bothers me so much. Twenty four hours ago I was blissfully unaware that a kid with my DNA was walking the earth, and now I don't want to be cut out of his life, even if all I am doing is playing the small role of bio dad. Probably the idea that he might die soon is adding urgency to this feeling, but it's really eating me up.

I had never really given much thought to having kids before. In fact I fastidiously avoided making that particular mistake, like a boy scout I always came prepared. I even went as far as to never trust a woman when she tells me they are on birth control. That is why the level of interest that I feel toward my biological son has taken me by surprise.

"Holy shit I think your biological clock has just started. Who know that could even happen." Bobby snarks at me, no doubt trying to add some levity to a conversation that had gotten pretty serious pretty fast.

"Do you and Pam share a brain now? That is exactly what she said when I told her. Is it so incredible that I could be interested in what very well might be the only Northman progeny? Lord knows I am not planning on having any, and Pam is further away than I am." Pam and Bobby have a running joke that they are an old married couple. It's a disturbing thought, especially since Pam is a lesbian and Bobby is engaged to someone else.

"Why are you so sure me and Pam aren't going to produce any little Northman's? I am a little offended you don't think my swimmers are up to the task."

"Pam as a mother?" I deadpan, then we both shudder. It is not a pleasant thought at all.

"Ok, since I don't want to accidentally trigger the apocalypse I promise I won't ever reproduce with your sister."

"Really Bobby that is all I can ask from you. Now enough baby talk, what does the rest of my week look like?"

At 5 o'clock Bobby knocks on my door coming in holding a light blue pastry box which instantly had my attention.

"Please tell me you were able to snag some donuts from somewhere and are coming to share your ill gotten bounty with me." Sophie-Ann brought me lunch for an impromptu lunch meeting. Basically all I had to eat since breakfast is rabbit food. I am a big guy that works out regularly...I need real food, and lots of it.

"Better." Bobby said with a smirk.

"Blasphemy, what could be better than donuts?"

"Cupcakes from Adele's Confection Dreamery. Whoever your admirer is they have good taste. You should keep them around for the collateral benefits, or send them my way. I don't even care what it says about me that I am so excited about cupcakes they are that good. Ginger brought some home one time and I ate probably 3 big cupcakes in about 30 minutes. She was like 'Oh my God Bobby you're so disgusting, I can't believe you ate that whole thing. If I ate like you do I would weigh 300 Lbs.'" Bobby does a pretty good impression of his fiancé Ginger, going as far as to put his hand on his hip and jut his hip out. Ginger was one of my cast offs that got it into her head that we were dating, going as far as to show up at my office when I stopped returning her phone calls. Bobby took the time to comfort her, convincing her that she was too good for me (but apparently not to good for him), next thing I know they were dating. She is very pretty (especially now that Bobby sprung for breast implants), but she isn't very bright. Bobby doesn't mind, saying he spends all day surrounded by people that are more intellegent than he is, it's nice to be the smart one when he goes home.

"They're for me?" I say with a hopeful look on my face.

"Yes, you lucky asshole, you better be willing to share otherwise I am going to fuck with your schedule for the next month."

"We'll see. If it's from the wrong girl I might give them all to you instead of risking getting poisoned" I say reaching for the rather larger box. He hands me the box and the card.

I open the card first curious who would send me cupcakes it seems like such a random gift.

_Dear Mr Northman,_

_Thanks for agreeing to get tested. It means a lot to me. I thought you might like some cupcakes. My favorite is the chocolate peanut butter ones so maybe you will like them too. I can't wait to meet you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Aidan Stackhouse_

I can't help the small smile that spreads across my face. I am sure his mom helped him think of this, but it really is a thoughtful gesture. I'm happy he is looking forward to meeting me. Maybe, just maybe this will work out and I'll be able to maintain at least some contact with the boy even after he gets well (I am hoping with everything I have that he is going to get well).

"Hey asshole, hands off the chocolate peanut butter, those are my sons favorite."

"Fuck why can't I have a kid that sends me treats?" He whines.

"Well go down to the sperm bank and if you are very lucky in twelve years you could have a kid that tracks you down and sends you cupcakes. Although if he ever meets you they will probably would be poisoned."

"Dude your kid hasn't met you yet, I wouldn't rule out your kid poisoning you just yet."

"Shut up, I'm doing the right thing here. Do you want a cupcake or not?"

He gleefully plucks two non peanut butter ones out of the box of twelve and practically runs out of the office without another word.

After reading the note one more time I bite into the chocolate peanut butter cupcake, and fuck does my son have good taste or what.

**A/N: As you can see Eric is getting used to the idea that he has a kid. Although he is probably a long way from wanting to be a full time father, he is surprisingly positive about the whole thing. Next time 'When Eric meets Sookie'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is a little later than I had hoped I got a cold which zapped all of my energy.**

**This fanfic is a little OOC and some of you might be a little concerned but rest assured I only write E/S HEA's.**

**EPOV**

Nervous energy is to blame for why I am a full 45 minutes early to the restaurant to meet my son and his family. I was getting absolutely nothing done at the office and was probably pissing everyone off with my constant need to get up and roam the halls. When I arrived at the pizza parlor I was thanking every deity I could think of that the place Aidan picked out had a bar. The was no way I was going to make it through the evening without at least one drink to take the edge off. The place only sold beer, but that was ok, it's not like I wanted to get drunk (what a first impression that would make), but I was really starting to rattle apart.

Nervousness was a foreign sensation to me since I spent most of my life doing things that I was good at and not giving a shit what others thought of me. Sure I felt mildly nervous before taking the bar, and the first time I was presenting a case in court, but those were things I could prepare for and by the time they event arrived I always felt confident that I knew what I was doing. But this…I suspect that this is what other people feel when they are afraid they're going to be inadequate at something.

I couldn't help the thoughts swirling around my head. Thoughts like: what the fuck did I have to offer this kid? I was a workaholic, but my work wasn't some noble profession like a doctor or anything. I had a few good friends and a sister, but no family of my own, no wife, or even a girlfriend. No serious attachments of any kind really. What would this boy see when he looked at me? What was he looking for from me? It's not like he would be looking for a father figure, I am sure he already had a great one of those. One that would have coached his little league teams or watched his school plays or whatever he is into; one that would have sat by his side when he was going through the round of chemo that had already failed (Sookie told me that was why they were now looking for a bone marrow donor). When he looked at me would he see how absolutely devoid of meaning my life was. Working, going to the gym, going out, and sometimes finding easy woman to sleep with, is that really all my life consisted of. I waffled back and forth about whether I should even give him the gift that Bobby had picked up earlier today. Would it come across as some douche-y attempt to show off my wealth. Would Aidan think that was what I was trying to do or that it was all I had to offer? Was that all I had to offer him, well that and hopefully my bone marrow if all goes well.

Was maybe Aidan the one thing in my life that had meaning? And how could that even be the case if I have never met him, and the fact that I consider selling my sperm to be one of the few mistakes I have made in my lifetime.

I should have just taken the stupid test to see if I was a match anonymously. Why did I get myself into this. There is no way that meeting me is going to make Aidan's life easier, I probably just going to fuck up his perfect little family life, and years later in therapy he is going to talk about the time he went to dinner with his biological father and how utterly pathetic he was…But then isn't that what every parent worries about, causing irreparable damage to their offspring? I smiled a little at the idea that I was probably acting like a typical parent, but whereas most parents have nine months to freak out then adjust to the idea of having children I was given 2 days. But to be fair it's not like I am being asked to be responsible for the kid or anything.

Fuck, I need to pull myself out of my head before I get completely mind fucked and only manage one word answers and come off as a complete idiot when they finally do arrive. I attempt to divert my attention to the football game being played on the flat screen behind the bar, but I can't get into the game. I am not a huge football fan anyways and the game is already a blowout. I look around for anything to keep me focused on anything but what is going on in my head, and that's when I see her.

She is stunning. Even though she is dressed casually (this is a pizza parlor not a night club) my mind can't help but imagine her in a tight short red dress. A dress that would show off all of those curves that even the sweater and jeans that she is wearing can't hide. She is not my usual type. Even though my mind is trying to make her that way by dressing her in a skin tight red dress, there is a sweetness about her a sort of wholesomeness that I usually tend to avoid. It's not that I don't find 'the girl next door' look attractive (this woman is one of the more gorgeous women I have seen in a long time), but it never seems like something that I want any part of. It conjures up images of a family life, with kids and a dog, and lazy Sunday afternoons. All good things, but just not for me. I go for flashy. Fuck hot woman that look like sex and need little encouragement to get to that point. I have had a few girlfriends in my life but I get bored easily, and I enjoy the chase more than anything.

I wonder if subconsciously I am trying on the role of family man to see if it fits because for the life of me I can't stop staring at her. I don't want to think of the implications of the fact that I can't take my eyes off this woman, so I shove that more serious thoughts to the back of my brain and instead think about how hot she would look sprawled out on my bed.

She seems to be looking around a little herself, though she hasn't made eye contact with me yet. I still have 20 minutes before I am due to meet the Stackhouse's so I think what the heck, there is no better way to kill some time than flirting with a beautiful woman. I check to make sure there is no ring. I don't fuck around with that. My father is a divorce attorney and the horror stories he has told me have certainly let me know that messing around with married woman is way more drama than it is worth. Plus I don't really want a jealous husband to give me a black eye right before I am meeting my son for the first time.

I slide up behind her and speak low in her ear, "Hey there gorgeous, I think you are looking for me."

I could literally knee my own self in the balls for that line, it is beyond terrible and I cringe as she turns around to look at me expecting her to laugh in my face. But really what pick up line do you say to a woman like this? I doubt she would go for any of my normal come ons. At first her face looks annoyed, and it looks like I'm going to get the anticipated rejection, but then it morphs a look of genuine happiness. I am taken aback by how radiant her smile is. I am not sure what could have caused it, I mean I know I am an attractive guy but that's not usually enough to make someone actually happy, is it?

She say's "You know what I think you're right." Then throws her arms around me for a hug. Well it's official she's crazy. That is the only explanation for it.

I am going to try and extract myself from her clutches when I realize, fuck I think I might actually need a hug. It's been so long since I had a simple hug for comfort so it's not like I would know it was something I was craving. So instead of pulling away I let it happen leaning into the crazy woman and even wrapping my own arms around her. The hug actually feels really good, and this woman feels nice tucked away in my arms. I am not even getting turned on her close proximity, this is just about comfort plain and simple. That is until I hear a boy's voice ask: "Mommy, is that him?" and it dawns on me that the person in my arms is my child's mother.

**SPOV**

When I heard what sounded like the lamest line ever I was about to turn around and give whomever it was a piece of my mind. I was already on edge because I was here to meet Aidan's father. While two day's ago Eric's request to meet Aidan seemed perfectly fine I was starting to freak out and imagine worst case scenarios. He was a lawyer, what if he ended up deciding he wanted some kind of custody of Aidan? Could I have open the pandora's box by agree to this? But really what choice did I have? Well there was that one thing…but I promised myself I would exhaust all other available options before I went down that road. It was only fair to all of us.

So when I did turn around only to be confronted by a pair of exquisite blue eyes, eyes I very much recognized since they looked exactly like my son's, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. And then next thing I knew I was hugging him. I sensed his hesitancy, which was understandable since we just met, but finally he gave into it, and it felt amazing.

I may get hugs everyday from my little boy, and they are still my favorite, but there is something to be said about being wrapped in a strong pair of arms. And that kind of hug is one I rarely get now that Gran has past (God I could use her about now). I am pulled out of the moment by the sound of Aidan coming back from the bathroom. I almost laugh at how unsure Aidan sounds when he asks if the man I am hugging is indeed his father. My usually confident son is somehow very shy when it come to meeting his biological father, and I find it adorable. I couldn't believe how cute it was that he wanted to send Eric a box of cupcakes yesterday. He spent almost an hour picking out what flavors to add to the box, asking random customers what were their favorites when they came into the shop. Then he spent another half an hour agonizing about what to write in the note, continually whining to me 'but mom what do I say?'

I finally pull away from the hug and look at my son who is doing the whole halfway hiding behind his mom thing. When I say this is unusual behavior for Aidan that is an sever understatement. But it goes to show just how important thins meeting is to him, I just hope Eric doesn't disappoint him.

"Yes baby, this is Mr Northman."

He looks up to Eric with wide eyes almost a mirror to how Eric is looking down at him. Funny enough my eight year old kid is the first to speak out of the two of them.

"Nice to meet you Mr Northman." He says in a small voice. That seems to jolt Eric out of his own nerves and he smiles down at Aidan.

"Hey now, you can call me Eric, anybody saddled with my DNA has earned the right to call me by my first name."

Eric is very charismatic, and Aidan responds to it right away, coming further out from behind me.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asks Eric. "It's my favorite place to eat in like, the whole world." There is my confident boy back again. That sure didn't take long.

"Not yet, but I trust you taste in things, those chocolate peanut butter cupcakes were fucking awesome…" Eric freezes and his whole face becomes panicked when he realizes what he just said. I have to turn away for a second so that they don't see me trying desperately to hold in a laugh. It's not like Aidan hasn't heard that word before (not from me mind you), but it's freaking adorable how freaked out Eric is about saying it.

It's Aidan who lets him off the hook by giggling and saying, "don't worry about it Eric, Uncle Jason says stuff like that all the time. But mommy usually slaps the back of his head when he does."

"It's fine…really Eric, he's eight, he knows all the words that only grown ups are allowed to say."

"Still…Aidan, I'm sorry, I am not used to being around little people. You shouldn't say that word…even when you get older." With that I can't help but laugh. Eric is in such ernest, like he is departing all of his wisdom. I know when my son gets older he will probably use the word fuck. That is the absolute least of my concerns at the moment.

When he hears me laughing Eric finally loosens up and smiles again.

Aidan is apparently done with all of this awkwardness and dives into the truly important questions.

"So Eric, what is your favorite type of pizza?" he asks with all seriousness.

"Well I am partial to pepperoni and sausage, how about you?"

"That's my favorite too!" Aidan practically shouts. Making me laugh again since we always get Hawaiian style at his insistence. Aidan turns to me, glaring, since he knows I am calling him out on his inconsistency by laughing. "You don't know mommy, I always get that kind when I go to Uncle Jason's" While I have no doubt that's true (I grew up with Jason), I can see that my son has a little bit of hero worship at the moment. He probably would have said anchovies were his favorite if Eric did.

"Ok baby, I'm sorry, we'll order that if it's what you want."

"So is…ummm…Aidan's father joining us?" Eric asks looking around as if this mythological person was going to show up out of thin air. While I understand what he is getting at, Aidan is thoroughly confused.

"You're my father." He blurts out. Like Eric needed help figuring that one out.

"Ummm, I mean…you know…your mom's husband? the guy that raised you?"

"Oh…no mommy was never married. Auntie Dawn was supposed to be my other mother but then she didn't want to when I was still in mommy's tummy, so it's just me and mommy."

God my life reads like a bad soap opera that takes place in a trailer park. I'm sure I am bright shade of red, which isn't helped by the fact that I can tell from Eric's face that he has just put two and two together and is having a very male reaction to the outcome of that equation. Ugh that is so not what this meeting needs right now.

**EPOV**

….I think my brain just went fucking blank there are literarily no words…

**A/N: Ok yes Sookie was in a relationship with Dawn when she got pregnant with Aidan…Sookie's life/love life is about as messed up as I could dream it up to be, you guys will get the full story later but lets just say some things happened when she was younger that made her uncomfortable with males. She hasn't given it much thought lately but she will come to realize during this story that she has truly healed from her past trauma…wonder who will make explore those feelings?**

**Wonder if Eric's brain is back online yet? No? Ok, I guess he needs another minute.**


End file.
